1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the field of distributing data in an internet protocol television (IPTV) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information age, television is only one of the sources of information on which viewers rely. With the evolution of the internet and mobile technology, emails, cell phones and mobile personal data assistants have now become essential components to staying in touch and informed.